De galletas y chicos monos
by Mariauxi
Summary: Todos comentan la desaparición de dos de los estudiantes mas brillantes de Hogwarts pero ella tiene otras cosas que hacer como preparar unas galletas, no pasar el toque de queda y procurar que el licor no embote su mente.


**Advertencia: **es una especie de historia complementaria a mi fic "Del tamaño de un lápiz" pero no es necesario haber leído ese antes. Aunque, nunca está de más pasarse por él. Solo digo…

Espero que disfrutéis la lectura ;)

* * *

><p>Cuando terminan con su cena la gente comienza a salir en pequeños rebaños del gran comedor, hablando con sus amigos en pequeños cuchicheos para que nadie escuche lo que dicen unos u otros aunque todos estén hablando de lo mismo. El chisme de esa noche: la desaparición de la inteligentísima Hermione Granger y el brillante Draco Malfoy.<p>

Los Gryffindor están alterados y pondrían sus corazones en fuego para rescatar a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Los Slytherin muestran su habitual indiferencia ante el revuelo general pero por dentro están acongojados de que precisamente Draco Malfoy haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero es en Ravenclaw que todos están vueltos locos. No es de extrañar que las suposiciones hayan empezado a hacerse y el miedo se haya expandido como pólvora de esa manera.

Terry Boot, escuchó de Abigail Whitehead, que le oyó decir a Sara Fitch en el baño de chicas que según Martin O'Neill, Lucy Wright había oído en la biblioteca a Linda Paterson diciéndole a Morris McCarthy que un amigo de este había mencionado que las extrañas desapariciones tenían que ver con la inteligencia del secuestrado y que si eras demasiado brillante, corrías el riesgo de desaparecer. Terry Boot estaba contándole todo esto a Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner en la sala común de Ravenclaw mientras por allí pasaba una rubia a toda prisa.

Terry Boot rodó los ojos cuando Luna pasó a su lado y resopló un "lunática" por lo bajo pero a Luna eso le valía nada. Incluso menos que el cuento que Terry estaba contando. Sabía que debería preocuparse por Hermione, porque después de todo, era su amiga, pero tenía cosas más urgentes que atender.

Ese día era el principio de la primavera y todos los que han estudiado y conocen el comportamiento de los _Chipkuons_ saben que es el final de su hibernación y que hay que ponerles algún tipo de ofrenda para que al salir de sus guaridas tengan algo que comer y no vayan por ahí comiéndose la cera de los oídos de algún incauto.

Luna esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a las cocinas, preparar algo simple y ponerlo en los pasillos para los Chipkuons. Pero tendría que apurarse. Bajó las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw de dos en dos. Cuando casi llegaba al final se tropezó con Marietta Edgecombe que la llamó loca desubicada pero Luna ignoró el comentario. Siguió corriendo y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

_Es muy tarde. ¡Rápido, más rápido!_ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría a todo lo que daba. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras que daban al hall principal y por culpa de la velocidad que llevaba se tropezó y casi cayó. Pero no lo hizo. Nunca tocó el suelo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —le dijo una voz masculina mientras sus brazos la ayudaban a estarse en pie. Luna levantó la cabeza solo para ver una sonrisa deslumbrante dirigiéndose a ella y a su torpeza.

—Gracias —murmuró ella algo azorada (algo nada normal en ella) y siguió su camino a las cocinas.

—¡Nos vemos! —le espetó el amable chico pero Luna ya estaba cruzando el recodo hacia el pasillo de las cocinas. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar quien era ese chico ni porque no la llamó lunática como todos. Su mente estaba un poco más allá.

Llegó ante el recuadro que abría la entrada a las cocinas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera. Las puertas se abrieron y una amplia estancia de techo bajo la recibió. Elfos domésticos iban y venían. Luna se coló entre ellos. Parecía estar cómoda entre todos ellos y a los elfos no parecía importarles que ella estuviera allí.

—Hola, Trixy —saludó a una pequeña elfina enjuta y ceñuda.

—Señorita Lovegood —devolvió el saludo la elfina con un gruñido. Luna le sonrió a pesar de que la elfina parecía estar bastante… amargada.

Luna siguió su camino bajo la mirada de Trixy. Comenzó a sacar materiales para hacer galletas. De vez en cuando le pedía ayuda a Trixy para encontrar un bol o el saco de harina y la elfina se los pasaba con el ceño fruncido. Una vez que tuvo todo preparado, Luna procedió a hacer las galletas de chocolate que hacia todos los años.

Cualquiera pensaría que era una causa perdida pero Luna no. Todos los años hacia las mismas galletas y las dejaba en un pasillo junto a una taza de leche y en todas las mañanas siguientes encontraba las galletas y la leche intactas. Pero por lo menos no le quedaba un cargo de conciencia y se tranquilizaba diciendo que si los Chipkuons no se comieron sus galletas no tenían hambre suficiente para atacar los oídos de los estudiantes. Esperaba que este año fuera igual pero tendría que darse prisa. Mezcló huevos, leche y harina con agilidad. Agregaba ingredientes con una mano y con la otra batía. Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta, o quizá fue la rapidez con la que trabajaba (o tal vez, y solo tal vez, era que inconscientemente tenia la mente en un chico demasiado amable que se había encontrado recientemente) pero no se dio cuenta que lo que estaba agregando no era esencia de vainilla sino hasta que olió su mezcla.

—¡Merlín! ¡No! —exclamó mientras dejaba todo un momento para inspeccionar la botella que tenía en una de sus manos.

La etiqueta decía claramente "Whiskey de Fuego". ¿Ahora que se supone que haría? Empezar todo de nuevo le quitaría unos cuarenta minutos y no tenia tanto tiempo. No si lo que quería era hornear las galletas, dejarlas en un pasillo y volver a su torre antes de que culminara el toque de queda. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. _Oh bueno_, se dijo, _tal vez a los Chipkuons no les moleste un poco de whiskey._ Y con esas palabras en mente, decidió dejar la mezcla como estaba y terminarla de esa manera.

Le pidió a Trixy que le facilitara una bandeja para hornear las galletas. La elfina obedeció y le alcanzó una particularmente grande. Luna fue haciendo las galletas y agregando chispas de chocolate a medida que ponía la masa en la bandeja. Cuando terminó, las metió en el horno y lo cerró. Agarró su varita y lo encendió. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que se cocieran.

Mientras esperaba, buscó un vaso de leche y un lindo plato en donde pondría las galletas. El tiempo transcurrió demasiado despacio para su gusto aunque en parte debió deberse a lo nerviosa y apresurada que estaba. El horno sonó cuando estuvo listo y con ayuda de su varita sacó la varita y trasladó la bandeja a la mesa.

Ordenó las galletas en el plato, cogió unas para sí misma y despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa de Trixy salió disparada de allí.

No dio muchas vueltas antes de encontrar un buen lugar para dejar las galletas, un pasillo especialmente silencioso y solitario. Dejó las galletas y la leche allí y salió corriendo hasta su torre. Llegó justo antes del toque de queda.

Una vez en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y decidió probar las galletas que se había quedado. Y posiblemente el licor tuvo mucho que ver pero Luna entonces recordó al chico con quien había tropezado en las escaleras. Era bonito. Se sonrojó y sonrió un poco. Ya tendría tiempo luego para encontrárselo.

Esa noche Luna durmió como un bebé y se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la mente despejada y tranquila. Se levantó y se puso su uniforme y salió como todos los años a recoger el plato lleno de galletas y la leche intacta.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que alguien (o algo) se había comido las galletas y había acabado con la leche. Sonrió. Tal vez a los Chipkuons les gustaba el licor…

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Sé que había prometido un drabble pero creo que me extendí un poco. De todas maneras, gracias por haber leído :)

A las fervientes lectoras de Del tamaño…: aquí esta, después de tanto, el misterio de las galletas ha quedado resuelto. Ya visteis que Luna fue la que accidentalmente puso licor en las galletas pero hombre ¡al menos puso las galletas! y ya sabéis porque lo hizo, aunque no pretendo que lo entendáis (ni yo misma lo hago _¿qué demonios es un_ _Chipkuon_? *leer con el tono de Dumbledore en A very Potter Musical* xDD)

Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, en un review podéis comentarme que os pareció y quien creéis que pudo haber sido el misterioso y amable chico :P

¡Un beso!


End file.
